Someone's care
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Même les héros ont parfois besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'eux... mais Stiles peut être vraiment compliqué.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.

Cet OS a été écrit pour L'Évent de Mai « Diversifions » de la page FB Scott's Pack.  
Contrainte : un couple hétéro non-canon !

Keur à MlleHeathcliff, bêta-correctrice que l'on ne cite plus... #FamousSamoussa

* * *

Une chasse à l'Alpha était une routine à laquelle ils s'étaient familiarisés depuis le temps.

Toutefois, celui-ci avait de l'énergie à revendre et après trois jours et trois nuits à les berner, ils commençaient à manquer cruellement de sommeil. Par exemple, Allison avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour replacer une de ses flèches dans le bon étui — la fatigue lui faisait confondre lequel des deux était destiné pour les pointes imprégnées d'aconit. En tout, elle en avait quatre en sa possession, chacune vouée à transpercer une cible en particulier, mais ce soir (ou plutôt cette nuit), elle n'en portait que la moitié. Un loup-garou ne demandait pas beaucoup de moyens, enfin... là se jouait toute l'histoire ; il leur causait la vie dure et les menait en bateau à un point tel qu'il était impossible à Scott, un vrai Alpha, de le battre au corps-à-corps. D'après Deaton, il y avait un druide caché là derrière, sinon, comment expliquer cette force quasi-invincible ? Elle devait forcément être sortie de quelque part ou de la main, magique, d'un spécialiste en la matière.

En résumé, tant que la meute était coincée dans la réserve de Beacon Hills avec un Alpha fantôme à la puissance surdimensionnée, il n'y avait que le combat à distance qui les maintenait à flot. Tout reposait sur les épaules des humains et leurs aptitudes au tir, arc comme fusil. Presque soixante-quatorze heures de traque acharnée, d'étaux qui se resserraient, se resserraient encore pour ensuite perdre la trace du monstre au dernier écart. Ils en devenaient tous fous, ils s'en épuisaient. Ils risquaient leurs peaux pour garder la soif sanguinaire du loup-garou loin des zones de résidence.

Requinquée par l'accalmie du fourgon blindé, qu'ils avaient habilement dissimulé dans un trou de la végétation, la belle Argent soupira et se remit debout, arme toujours à la main. Dix minutes de sieste était son maigre tribut après avoir passé pas moins d'une après-midi à courir d'une base à l'autre pour repousser l'invisible. C'était cher payé. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas se permettre plus, pas en sachant qu'il y avait des innocents dehors, sans défense. Savoir qu'elle aurait pu empêcher un malheur au lieu de dormir la ferait crever d'insomnie.

Elle vérifia une énième fois la flexibilité de sa corde et la fit passer par-dessus sa tête pour la ranger dans son dos. Mieux valait se munir d'une frappe de courte portée lorsqu'on s'exposait à un décor imprévisible ; qui savait ce qui l'attendait à l'ouverture du véhicule. Empoignant son poignard de secours, elle roula les muscles douloureux de ses omoplates et jeta un regard perdu en direction des portières. Elle inspirait lentement, se forçait à réduire les pulsations de son pouls. Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée, c'était littéralement une question de vie ou de mort.

— Attends, l'arrêta d'un ton préoccupé le jeune homme assis dans le fond de l'habitacle.

— Quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle presque aussitôt en se retournant machinalement.

Sa nervosité retomba d'un coup à la vue du fils du Shérif. La bouche pincée, il avait brandi deux sandwiches de part et d'autre de sa tête, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu constipé et tout à fait ridicule. Sur le moment, elle eut du mal à retenir un rictus moqueur, mais la situation ne se prêtait pas à plaisanter et elle le ravala avant de l'exposer.

Malgré son manque de réaction, Stiles ne se démonta pas, la transperçant de ses grands yeux cernés. Il avait beau se vouloir sérieux, ce genre d'expression mature ne tenait pas la route une seconde quand il en était l'acteur. Sa réputation de comique lui collait parfois trop aux semelles, même si en réalité, il était un rabat-joie dans l'âme. Il n'y avait que lui pour se plaindre constamment, pour cracher son sarcasme à la figure des ennemis au lieu de plonger son corps entier dans le sable. Et à cet instant, on aurait dit une brindille rebelle qui se dressait contre la bise comme si elle avait l'infime chance de stopper son élan.

— Flash info : on est tous les deux des êtres humains, exposa-t-il avec une expression intransigeante qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Tu dois manger.

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas rajouter « avec moi ». Après avoir agi dans l'ombre de la chasseuse pendant une poignée de jours, il en était arrivé à l'apprécier davantage, à l'appréhender autrement qu'en présence de son ex petit-ami, dixit son meilleur ami pour ne pas faciliter le tout. Ils n'étaient pas à leur première battue ensemble, certes, mais ils n'avaient jamais été sur les talons de l'autre en permanence, au cours d'une durée si étendue. Il se souciait d'elle de plus en plus, s'inquiétait de l'apparente fatigue qui sévissait ses traits et endolorissait sa démarche, de la perte de patience qui se manifestait dans sa voix à mesure que cette guerre de positions s'endiguait. Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré leurs débuts tardifs de complicité, il ne s'attendait pas pour autant à se prendre autre chose qu'un vent monumental pour s'être imposé de la sorte ; quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la lycéenne.

— Soit.

Abaissant ses mains garnies, il la fixa de la tête aux pieds durant une fraction de seconde. Il venait de se passer quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui avait échappé, inattendu, un détail que même son esprit d'observation ne saurait attraper. Puis, il fit mine de rien et roula des yeux, faussement consterné. Il lui adressa un regard lourd de sens, avant de hausser négligemment des épaules, les collations oubliées au bout des doigts. À en croire sa moue mutine, ses pensées venaient apparemment d'échafauder une nouvelle tactique d'approche. Fier de son idée, il exhorta avec forte ironie et une sacrée dose d'audace :

— Très bien, Mademoiselle Zéro-Merci. Donnez-moi au moins un baiser.

Seul un clin d'œil lui répondit, et Allison ne fut plus qu'un spectre dans la nuit. Les paupières de son binôme clignèrent, avec en guise de compagnie un unique sandwich à la dinde.


End file.
